Mighty Ducks: Storming Memories
by Lefty11
Summary: When the team stumbles upon a young woman being chased by the Saurians, they take her in to find out why. Problem is: she has no memories of who she is or why the Saurians want her. With only a name to go by and a strange book, the ducks want to solve this mystery. But why does she look so familiar to the team, especially the Flashblade brothers. More importantly...Wildwing?
1. Chapter 1

She woke up feeling funny…and a voice in her head telling her to run.

So she did.

Grabbing her only possession, a faded-gold backpack, she threw on her shoes and raced out the door. She then boarded the closest bus and sank into a seat to close her eyes. She then woke upon hearing the attendant saying, "Attention all passengers: next stop Anaheim California.

The name sparked a tug at her heart so she exited the bus and looked around in excitement.

Nothing.

A frown hit her lips. She was for sure this place would've helped. That small voice told her to be patient so she made her way to the closest hotel and paid for a night in cash. Locking her door, she then closed all the curtains and flopped onto the bed, pulling a worn book from her bag.

Her most sacred treasure, this book might've looked like a journal, but to her, it was a book of memories. Writing in elegant cursive decorated the pages and told her stories of adventures with whom she hoped was her friends. Two of the boys were fuzzy in her mind but one stood out like a beacon of hope. She only hope she could find her best friend and with him, her memories.

With a small smile, she tucked the book against her chest and bag close to her to try to get some sleep. The name Flash helped her to sleep.

0-0-0

 _A giggle had him turning to the beautiful young duck standing before him. She was cream colored with golden auburn hair and bright blue eyes._

 _"Wildwing, are you coming?"  
He frowned and started to speak, only to panic when she began to fade._

 _"Find me Wildwing. I'm waiting for you."_

 _He rushed forward to reach out for her and suddenly fell. Her smile turned to one of panic._

 _"Help me. Wildwing, help me please!"_

 _She faded into the dark as he screamed._

"Serena!"

Wildwing shot up from his bunk, eyes wild. He gaze shot around to notice where he was and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and exited his bunk to enter the kitchen to find the rest of the team.

"And our mighty leader makes six." Duke stated.

"Just a bad dream." Said leader noted.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nosedive asked.

"Not sure if I want to."  
"It will help ease your mind in this time of unease." Grin stated.

Wildwing raised a brow at the goliath of a duck and then noticed his team looked about how he felt.

"Everyone having a bad night?"

"Just a creepy, very realis-real dream." Tanya stuttered.

"A total goddess of ducks man." Nosedive said with a goofy smile.

"Hey now watch it." Mallory glared.

"Is it possible to have the same dream?" Duke suddenly asked.

"Did we?" Tanya asked.

"If you had a nightmare about our princess then yes." Mallory said.

"Ah, Princess Serenity Goldfeather: the most kind of all ducks." Duke said.

"Serena's pretty wicked awesome man." Nosedive added.

"A rare flower in a sea of weeds." Grin said.

"Hey uh Wildwing. You alright?" Tanya asked.

The leader blinked before turning to his team.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be up for awhile. I'll be in my bunk if anyone needs me."  
Wildwing turned to leave, leaving the other four facing a saddened Nosedive for answers. The teen merely held up his hands in surrender.

"Not my story to tell dudes and dudettes. Not my story."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with a new story of course. But I do have one question before I continue the story and update. I know Canard is considered Wildwing's best friend in the story. So my question is: should my OC be Wildwing's best friend or Nosedives. I have her as a childhood friend to both brothers as well as Canards. I really don't know how to approach this topic. So if anyone could help me, please DM me.


	2. Chapter 2

The team felt unease most of the day as they went about their normal activities. Tanya seemed quite interested, being a genius, that all six of them had had close to the same dream. Upon that fact, the team felt more unease and Tanya dropped the subject. it came to a point where Nosedive thought about corning his brother to talk, but probably for the first time in his young life, the teen decided against it and tried to decipher it on his own.

Even though it hurt his brain that is.

By the end of the day, the team, minus a leader, had come together to finally talk about the possibility of what had occurred.

"What if this is just another mind trick by Dragaunus. Remember when Wraith was controlling Phil?" Mallory offered.

"But why use the princess against us? Canard led a small group of the Resistance to safely place the royal family in a safe location." Tanya noted.

"Well something must be going on. Maybe we should check it out." Duke stated.

"With all this unease, our path to the truth is clouded with mystery. I don't like this." Grin noted.

The door to Headquarters opened to reveal Phil enter, arguing with someone on the phone.

"Hey no way am I sending my team all that way for a lousy promo like that...but maybe for another bonus on contract..."

It was then he noticed his team.

"Well figure it out and call me back."

He hung up and moved over to the group.

"Hey boobalas, why such sad faces? You're fixing to play in the finals! Think of all the promos and money!"

Now normally the team would've just ignored their money-crazed manager but after having dealt him for more than a year, it was Tanya who ended up explaining what had occurred. Phil, knowing this was important, listened carefully before giving his thoughts.

"And it couldn't be that old lizard guy that hypnotized me?"

The team shook their heads in unison.

"No way man. Rini was major stealthy. She wouldn't get captured by lizard lips so easily." Nosedive noted.

"Hey how did you know-" Mallory started.

The alarm interrupted her as Wildwing entered, rushing over to the supercomputer.

"Looks like Drake One has picked up some kind of supernatural presence." Tanya explained as she typed.

"Supernatural huh. Sounds like we found the cause of our in sync dreams." Duke said.

"Hey that's an alleyway over by Captain Comics in the mall!" Nosedive commented.

"Let's roll then!" Wildwing called out.

0-0-0

"Hey about time we got introduced in this story." Chameleon giggled.

"Shut your lips and help me find that brat." Siege replied.

"Alright alright."

Siege blasted another trash can before moving on to the next alley.

"Come on out girl! I know you're here!"

"You keep that up and you'll bring unwanted attention upon us." Wraith pointed out, leaning against his staff.

"Like beat it lizard lips!" A woman with purple spiky hair yelled.

"Yeah man!" A man added.

Siege growled and help up his blaster to aim only for it to be shot out of his hands.

"You heard 'em Siege. Now back off." Wildwing stated.

"I told you." Wraith noted.

"Thrash! Mookie! You guys alright?" Nosedive asked, the team moving in front of them.

"Dive my man! These crazy lizards are after one of our customers." Thrash explained.

The team glanced at the wild-eyed young woman in Mookie's arms. Her light blue eyes shot around, taking in the team before landing on Nosedive.

"Hand over the girl and we'll be on your way." Wraith said.

"Yeah see yeah. The boss wants to speak with her see?" Chameleon added.

"Sorry boys. No appointments are available today." Duke replied.

The ducks began to fire, only for the villains to teleport away.

"Lord Dragaunus isn't going to like this." Siege noted.

"Of course they'd run." Mallory murmured.

"I sense more unease than fear in you little one." Grin said.

The young woman blinked up at the goliath before facing Mookie. The duo led the team into their comic shop and they watched the young woman walk up the stairs to sit in a corner.

"Any idea why they were after her?" Wildwing started.

"Negative man. She's only been coming here a couple of days. Doesn't speak much other than to talk comics."

Trash looked at Grin.

"She even speak those confusing things you do Grin-man."

"Maybe she should try to talk to her. You get a name from her?"

Trash and Mookie looked to each other before turning back to the team.

"Reni."

Everyone turned to see the young woman.

"My name: it's Reni...at least it's short for something."

"You don't sound so sure." Mallory noted.

"Her's brain's all wacked up man." Thrash said.

"Totally scrambled." Mookie added.

"What exactly are they saying Dive?" Wildwing asked.

"Sounds like she had amnesia." Tanya interrupted.

"What would Dragaunus want with an amnesiac?" Duke asked.

The team faced the woman who seemed calm.

"Only one way to find out. We gonna find a way to regain her memories."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, uh Reni, maybe you can explain what you know so far." Wildwing started.

Mookie nodded at the young woman as they sat around the closed comic store. Reni clutched her backpack against he chest.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help. The last thing I remember is waking up to this voice in my head telling me to run. I got on a bus and when the driver said Anaheim, I felt the need to get off."

She glanced down at her bag.

"But nothing seems to spark a memory..."

"This is going to sound weird but was that voice an old guy?" Mallory asked.

Reni shook her head.

"No, it sounded like me...except older maybe? A velvet-like voice."

"That would probably be your subconscious." Tanya replied.

Reni shook her head again.

"No it feels like its someone else." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Hey its alright, no pressure. Let's change subject: do you know about the lizards chasing you?" Duke tried.

Reni glanced down at her backpack before facing the thief.

"Something about a crystal and me knowing where it is. But i have no idea what they're talking about."

"Dragaunus is always looking for a new power source." Nosedive said.

"Sometimes you must dig deep to uncover the truth hidden." Grin stated.

"I've tried everything to try and regain even a simple memory. It's all a complete blank."

"Excuse us for a minute." Wildwing said.

The ducks moved over to the door to talk.

"What do you guys think?" Mallory asked.

"I sense no evil, only a wall of unease. Her karma is clouded as well." Grin said.

"She needs help." Tanya said.

"And we need to protect her from Dragaunus." Duke added.

"What about you Dive? Dive?" Wildwing asked.

The teen blinked and turned from watching Reni to face the team.

"I wanna help her. I feel like I know her."

"What do you mean? I've never seen her before." Tanya said.

"I dunno. Maybe she just reminds me of someone."

"Then it's settled." Wildwing said.

The three humans walked over.

"Where have you been staying Reni?"

"There's a hotel a few blocks form here. But there's no need to go back. This is all I have." Reni responded, holding up her bag.

"Until we figure out why they're after you, I'd like for you to stay with us."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother."

"I'm positive. Maybe we can help you with your memory issue."

The young woman gave him a quizzable look but nodded.

0-0

The Migrator pulled up in front of the Pond and everyone exited, except Tanya who drove to park it in headquarters. She then met the group in the front entrance. The group then entered the rink to stand at the top of the stairs to start to head down.

"Everything alright Reni?"Grin asked.

The young woman stood frozen at the top, staring down at the ice.

"Y-you play hockey?"

"What? You never heard of the Mighty Ducks?" Duke asked.

"I-I think I know how to stake."

"See? Told you we'd help you."Nosedive said with a smile.

"Do you want to try? It could be fun." Tanya offered.

"Maybe we can try tomorrow. It's been a long day." Wildwing said.

The leader placed a hand on Reni's shoulder and began to slowly lead her to the locker room. Going down the elevator, they then entered Headquarters. The group let Reni wonder around the floor, looking in awe.

"You guys build all this?"

"Most of it was Tanya but yes." Wildwing answered.

"I did build the supercomputer Drake One." Tanya added.

Reni's eyes widened.

"Drake?"

"Uh...yeah. Does that ring a bell or something?" Nosedive asked.

"I'm not sure. It sounds familiar but..." She sighed. "I'm sorry again. Do you think I can rest somewhere? The couch maybe?"

"Not necessary. I've got an extra bunk in my room. You're more than welcome to it until we can build one for you." Wildwing said.

"Oh uh...thank you."

"This way."

"Something wrong Mal?" Duke asked.

"It was weird. I know I normally get suspicious...but when Tanya said Drake...I could've sworn I saw Reni's eyes glow..."

"Maybe you were just seeing stuff. 'Cause after all, only one person can do that."

"But she's safe on Puckworld." Tanya pressed.

"And she's a duck!" Nosedive said with a bright smile.

0-0

"Uh...thank you again." Reni said, sitting onto the bed.

"It's no problem. We'll start fresh in the morning. Use anything you need." Wildwing replied.

Reni nodded, bring her knees to her chest.

"You know, I like to think I'm a pretty good listener. If you want to talk..."

"I think a good night's sleep will help."

"Well if you need anything, here."

He handed her a large watch.

"You can dial any of us on there. Goodnight."

He turned to leave. Just as the door slid shut, he caught a glimpse of a worn green and gold book in Reni's hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Just so you guys know, Reni is pronounced REN-ee.


	4. Chapter 4

Reni woke up to a feeling of calm and relaxation. She hadn't slept this good in the couple of days she could remember. A quick stretch of her arms had her looking around to find Wildwing asleep, but not on a bed. The teen duck was lying on his back on a large couch in the corner of the room, both feet over the edge, with his left hand supporting his head and his right hand across his stomach. Reni found in fascinating that he wore a pair of black lounge pants and a dark green wife beater.

What surprised her the most was the golden mask sitting on the table next to the couch within arms reach. The mask looked familiar to her but not as much as the duck fast asleep. Now that she could see his face, it was matching his name so much more to her and making an alarm go off in her head that she definitely knew him. Question was how? A slight pounding began in her head so she quickly exited to head into the kitchen to hunt down a glass of water. Now feeling slightly hungry, she began to search for food. It felt like a normal routine as she started slicing fruits and veggies.

It was there the ducks found her sipping coffee, waiting for the blender to finish.

"Well I see you found the food." Duke joked.

Reni gave a shy, yet embarrassed smile.

"Sorry I didn't know when you guys would be up. It's a habit from what I can tell. I hope you don't mind. I made a fruit tray, veggie tray, fresh juices and toast."

"I think I died and gone to buffet heaven!" Nosedive said.

"Oh wow. Fresh orange juice." Mallory said pouring herself a glass.

Reni felt a light pink blush across her face.

"To be honest I didn't know about other foods..."

"Bacon sounds good." Grin replied.

"And pancakes!" Tanya added.

Reni smiled.

"Coming right up! Anything to go in the pancakes?"

It was then Wildwing made his entrance to find his team gathered around the kitchen island, throwing idea at the young woman cooking. Nosedive turned to his brother, mouth full of strawberries.

"Hey bro! Come join us!"

Wildwing raised a brow and faced the young woman flipping pancakes.

"I trust you slept well?"

Reni placed the hot cakes to a plate, then to the island, before facing the duck.

"You weren't supposed to sleep on a couch mister. I felt terrible taking your bed."

"It's no problem, honest."

She glared at him, waving the spatula near his beak.

"Tonight I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure? I said I don't -"

"Nope. My word is final Wing."

The table got quiet. The two arguing and Wildwing all had wide eyes. Reni moved a hand to her head.

"Sorry Wildwing. Please enjoy your breakfast everyone."

She then made a dash from the room.

"Did she just call you Wing?" Mallory asked.

"Bro?" Nosedive started.

Wildwing shook his head and took the empty seat.

"Let's give her some space. She's still trying to adjust."

The two brothers continued to eat as the other four shared a glance to each other. Somehow they felt like something was wrong but no one dared to pry.

0-0-0

It was Grin who found Reni hidden in the corner stands just staring at the ice, legs bent up onto the seat and her chin on her knees. Knowing not to startle her, he called her name from the stairs. She didn't jump; merely blinking her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"Oh Grin. I didn't see you there."

"May I join you?"

She nodded and he moved up to squeeze into a seat next to her. The two sat in silence for a moment before Reni spoke.

"I apologize for running off like that. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Sometimes confusion can bring forth the answers you need."

"You know you're very wise Grin, very zen-like."

"When I was younger, I was very brute-like. I had a master who taught me well."

Grin faced Reni with a calm face.

"Your aura is very clouded. We only want to help."

"I understand that...really I do. Just for some reason, I have all these flashes of images come back now."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been searching for answers?"

"Six months...a year maybe? I lose count with very headache."

Reni suddenly stood with a smile.

"I've decided I want to try to skate. Maybe that'll help."

"Then allow me to assist you."

Reni's smile brightened.

"That would be wonderful."

A small alert had Grin looking down at his watch.

 _"Yo Grinster! We got trouble downtown!"_ Nosedive's voice rang out.

"I apologize Reni. Perhaps another time?"

"Go ahead. I still want to try."

Grin stood and gave a half-bow of his upper body.

"We'll return shortly. Use our locker room."

The goliath of a duck left and Reni turned to the ice with a huff.

"I hope this works."


	5. Chapter 5

A roar had the entire Raptor shaking, even though it was undercover as a pet store. Chameleon hid behind Siege, who was partially behind Wraith.

"You idiots! How could you screw up such a simple task!"

"Those annoying ducks showed up out of nowhere boss." Chameleon said.

Steam filled out of Drangaunus' nose.

"Well get her back my lord." Siege responded.

"It's no use if she doesn't have her memories Lord Dragaunus. I'll need more time to find the right spell." Wraith added.

"I want that wretched brat back on the Raptor immediately! She knows where the ultimate power source is!"

The three then transported away, leaving the dragon by himself.

"That girl is turning out to be more trouble than when she had memories...I need that crystal!"

0-0-0

"See anything Tanya?" Wildwing asked.

"Negative. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

A blast rocked the Migrator as the leader hit the breaks to stop the vehicle. The team exited to find Siege and Chameleon with blasters and a fireball in Wraith's hand.

"Uh...found them?"

"Alrigth you annoying lizards, talk!" Wildwing said.

"Give us the girl. She's no concern of yours." Siege replied.

"No way man!" Nosedive shot back.

"She becomes our concern when you clowns are involved." Duke added.

"Just blast' em." Siege said.

"Alright folks. It's lizards versus ducks tonight. Who's gonna win?" Chameleon announced with a laugh.

The team dodged the lazers and began to fire back with their own.

"What do you slimebags want a girl with no memories for anyways?" Mallory tried.

"The memories are what we want for her see?" Chameleon blurted out.

Siege popped him over the head.

"Shut your lips you idiot!"

"Let's get gone and formulate a plan instead of wasting our time." Wraith advised.

The three teleported away, leaving the ducks confused.

"But she has no memories...were they trying to get them back only to steal them?" Mallory summarized.

"I don't know and I don't like it. Let's head back to see if Reni had gained any more info for us." Wildwing decided.

0-0-0

The team entered their locker room to hear soft music playing through the speak system. Changing into their hockey gear, they exited to find Phil staring dreamily at the rink. They followed his gaze to a shocking site of Reni flying over the ice as if she'd been doing it her whole life. From salchows to axels to spins, the young woman seemed to be off in her own world.

"Can you believe this because I can't! You guys were hiding a gold mine from me!" Phil cried out.

"Hey we didn't know she could do that!" Duke responded.

"Grin!"

The group looked over to see Reni waving, a bright smile on her face, as she skated over to come to a stop in front of them.

"Can you believe it? I know how to skate!"

"This is wonderful news Reni." Grin said with a soft smile.

The young woman's eyes sparkled in excitement as she re-encountered her story.

"I took a step onto the ice and was just skating around. And then Phil turned on some music and I just took off."

"You were incredible Reni baby! Man...the promotions, the toys...the money!" Phil exclaimed.

"Did anything else come to mind while you were skating?" Wildwing asked.

The brunette seemed to think about it before answering.

"Yeah. I had this flash of skating on a pond I think...and there was this guy with really light hair and dark brown eyes."

She gave a small smile, pink tinging on her cheeks.

"I called him Flash because he was so quick on the ice."

"Well that's a good start right?" Tanya said.

"This sounds like a celebration!" Duke added.

"You guys practice. Reni, let's talk contract!"

"Always thinking of others." Grin noted.

"Everything alright Wildwing?" Mallory asked.

The team leader shook his head. While the others skated with Reni, Nosedive placed a hand on his brothers' should to get his attention.

"Bro?"

"It's alright baby brother."

"But the only person that called you Flash..."

"Is safe on Puckworld, I know."

"This can't be lizard lips and his goon squads' doing."

"Let's just let it go for now. This stay between you and me Dive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

The two looked out onto the ice before Wildwing spoke.

"If Serena were in trouble, she would've contacted us by now."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were like clockwork for the team. Every morning, they would find Reni making breakfast for them and after practice she'd always have lunch ready. She'd even made homemade pizza for Nosedive, Grin, and Duke.

Reni settled into the role of housewife: cooking, cleaning, laundry, the works. The six had given up on arguing once Reni had pointed out she felt useless just sitting around. No new memories had come so to settle her depression, the team had slotted in two hours a day for the brunette to have the rink to herself. Of course she didn't always use all two hours but regardless, she very much enjoyed it. Then team also enjoyed watching her fly across the ice, performing trick after trick. Reni even settled into routines with each duck. No memories came from that but she did start to regain different skills.

Mallory loved that she had a female workout partner, who pushed her to her limits and beyond without realizing it. She even had someone who would go shopping with her from time to time. Grin found a meditation partner as well as someone who could understand his sayings and reply with one as well. For Duke, he found a fencing partner...a very good fencing partner. Tanya found some someone who was fascinated with her ideas and willing to help her in any way she could. Of course some experiments lead to accidents and Wildwing put a stop to that. She also settled into the role of base operator, one of the additional fun things she learned from Tanya. The blonde tech-genius was amazed at how quickly Reni was able to learn Drake One's operations. So everytime the team went out crime fighting, Reni was down at Drake One in front of the screen, head-set on, helping every way she could For Nosedive, it put someone closer to his age who enjoyed comics and action movies. Reni even picked up on some of his slag.

But with Wildwing, she found a confidant, a leader, and a best friend. Reni felt drawn to the white mallard in every way possible. She loved hearing his stories of Puckworld and his adventures with Nosedive as kids. She felt pain and saddness when he spoke of Canard and his name itself gave her immense headaches.

Out of it all, Reni felt so at ease. She felt like part of the team...her crazy crime-fighting, hockey-playing family. It made it better that Dragaunus and his minions seemed to have backed off on going after Reni and focused more on failing to find a source of power for the Raptor. Nights of no hockey games had the team rushing home to Reni's home cooked meals and stories to tell. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

0-0-0

"Phil why does Reni have feathers tied to her arms?"

The manager grinned while a light pink dusted across Reni's cheeks.

"Meet your new cheerleader Reni the swan!"

While Mallory smacked her forehead, Nosedive leaned over to Reni.

"Did Phil forget we were ducks?"

The brunette giggled behind a hand, Grin hiding a smirk as well.

"Aww come on guys! You didn't want the other mascot so let Reni be your mascot!"

"No Phil." Mallory replied.

"Reni, baby, tell our bobbies that you wanna do this!"

"Well it could be fun..." Reni started.

"See? She loves -"

"But i have an outfit I'd like to use instead."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to her in confusion.

"I just need Tanya and Mallory to help."

0-0-0

"I can't believe you got to her Phil." Duke said.

The manager grinned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey here comes the girls." Nosedive interrupted.

"You two look like you've see a ghost." Grin noted.

The two merely shook their heads and moved to stand next to the group.

"Ok, what you do think?"

They all turned to the brunette woman and words were lost.

The dark green sleeveless dress looked flawless against her porcelain skin that stopped mid thigh. There was even several layers from her waist down that made it look more intricate, white flowing into black. On the whole right side of the dress, there were black vines that wrapped around that side of her body forming swirls and dots. Her hair had been waved and pulled into a half-up half-down style, the top held back back a matching dark green and black clippie.

"Dang baby girl's looking fly!" Nosedive blurted out.

Reni smiled brightly.

"Where did you get that?" Wildwing asked.

"It was in my backpack. The day after I started skating, Mookie told me I should get it cleaned up. I had no idea what it was until she told me."

"It's so weird, I feel like I've seen it before."

"Then you're the new mascot for the team! Should've stuck with the feathers though..." Phil decided.

The big man pulled her away to continue talking. The team turned to its leader, the same look in every eye

"Wildwing, there's something going on." Mallory said.

"I agree. It's totally freaking me out." Duke added.

"I agree as well. The aura is unclear to me...and I don't like it." Grin said.

"But I've scanned her with my omnitool and Wildwing has scanned her with the mask. I'm completely baffled." Tanya said.

"What are you thinking bro?" Nosedive asked.

The duck in the mask was silent before removing the golden mask.

"I think we need to help Reni recover her memories as soon as possible...and find out exactly why Dragaunus wants her. I have a feeling he isn't done trying to kidnap her."

0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Hey guys this is the ice skater dress I picked out. Just try to imagine it the colors i described. Here's the link: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=71176385


	7. Chapter 7

"Reni...Reni..." Nosedive drawled out.

The brunette was staring off into the distance. She finally blinked and turned to the teen duck.

"Oh sorry Dive. Repeat what you said please?"

"Man Reni you were out of it! Grin and I were going to the mall. Wanna go?"

"You know that sounds wonderful. Let's go."

"Sounds like a plan man. We'll take the Duckcycles."

"I'll grab Grin and meet you there." Reni replied, moving to leave the living room.

She passed by Mallory, waving as she did so.

"Where's Reni going?" The redhead asked.

"She, Grin, and I are going to the mall to chill."

"Uh-uh no way Nosedive. We need to help with her memories not fill her brain with comics."

"She won't get any here. Maybe walking around will help."

Tanya and Duke walked in.

"Hey Dive, Grin and Reni are waiting on you." Duke stated.

"I'm rolling, later peeps!"

"Ugh!" Mallory groaned.

"Awe, let'em go Mallory. I know Nosedive isn't the best but Grin will be with them." Tanya persuaded.

Wildwing walked in, mask in his pocket.

"Where's Reni? I wanted to talk to her."

The group looked at each other to see who would speak first.

"Uh yeah...about that..." Duke started.

0-0-0

"Hey check out this one Reni!"

She turned to Nosedive, who was waving a comic high in the air.

"Nise Dive! Totally new!"

She then turned to face the goliath sitting in a chair, reading the paper.

"Need more tea Grin?"

"No thank you Reni. I shall be fine until dinner."

With a smile, she turned back to Nosedive to discuss the comic. After a few moments, the group left the comic shop to explore the mall. A shine caught Reni's eye as she turned to look through the window. The two boys moved to either side of her to see. It was a simple piece with a light blue crystal in the middle surrounded by small citrus pieces in the shape of a circle. The two didn't see anything special about it but Reni was definitely fascinated.

"Do you want it?" Nosedive asked.

"No just something about the coloring had me thinking-"

"I had a feeling you ducks would come here."

The three turned to see Siege standing before them.

"Don't you numbskulls take a break from failing?" Nosedive asked.

"Quiet duck I'm talking to the girl!" He grinned. "I always knew richies couldn't deny shiny things. You know you want it don't you girlie?"

Reni's eyes flickered to the necklace before shrinking behind Grin.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you leave." Grin warned.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this...Chameleon now!"

The green lizard suddenly popped out of nowhere and smashed into Grin, sending him flying into the jewelry shop.

"Alright punks, eat pucks!" Nosedive cried out, pull out his blaster.

Reni rushed over to Grin, attempting to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Pain is an illusion...one that really hurts."

"I'll call the others. Can you help Dive?"

The giant duck took off while Reni opened her wrist communicator.

"Guys can you hear me? Siege and Chameleon just attacked us at the mall!"

 _"Stay out of sight Reni. We're on our way!"_ Wildwing replied.

"Roger."

She then moved to the side of the building behind the street mailbox and hunched down to avoid the blasts. She could see Chameleon and Grin fighting and Nosedive tackling Siege but her eyes widened when Wraith appeared behind the teen duck.

"Nosedive watch out!"

The blonde turned just as the fireball glanced off his shoulder pad, but sent him sliding back near the jewelry store. As Siege and Wraith moved forward, Reni felt drawn to run and stand, arms spread, in front of the wounded teen.

"Move it girl. You'll be next." Siege stated.

"Stay away!" Reni warned.

"We aren't to harm the girl." Wraith noted.

"Move it girlie!" Siege warned again.

It was then the Migrator came charging in. The vehicle slammed into a goliath Chameleon who domino-ed into Wraith, who slammed into Siege. the orange dinosaur, whose finger was on the trigger, accidentally blasted at the two teens before him. The team came surging from the vehicle.

"Reni! Dive!" Wildwing called out.

A moment or two passed before the smoke cleared to reveal a yellow-crystal like barrier surrounded the two teens. Eyes were wide at the brunette, who had her hand forward as if to ward off the attack. A light golden glow filled her one blue eyes, along with a look of concentration on her face. The barrier disappeared as Reni suddenly looked confused, her eyes back to normal.

"Too late, let's scram!" Siege noted.

"Run fools run!" Chameleon added.

"Lord Dragaunus isn't going to like this!" Wraith finished.

The three teleported away as Reni fell backwards for Nosedive to catch her. The team rushed forward.

"Are you two ok?" Tanya asked.

"A wounded pride." Nosedive replied.

"I think I did something to my arm." Reni added, clutching at her right elbow.

"Let's get back to headquarters. Reni, you have some explaining to do." Wildwing said.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Wildwing asked.

"That's exactly what it means: You can't enter this room." Tanya replied.

"And why can't we? We deserve answers." Duke stated.

"Look guys, I'm just doing what I was asked. Reni wants to be left alone until she gives the okay. She doesn't want anyone in there until then."

"What could she be doing with a broken arm and bruised ribs?"

"As her doctor, I'm asking you to give her privacy." Tanya begged.

"We don't have time for that. As your leader I'm going in."

The leader pressed the override on the keypad to open the door and rush in, his team right behind him.

"Wildwing, wait!"

The group froze at the sight of the crystal-like barrier surrounding the hospital bed...and even more at the figure who lay inside.

"Serena?"

(One hour before)

"What do you mean my intermission star is injured?!" Phil screamed.

"Why don't you ask the two who were with her?" Wildwing replied, glancing at Nosedive and Grin.

The blonde was sporting a wrap around his right hand and a band-aid above the right side of his bill. Grin had a few band-aids here and there, holding an ice pack to his left shoulder.

"Nice to know you care about us Phil." Nosedive grumbled.

"This isn't funny Dive. Reni could be seriously hurt." Wildwing responded.

"We are sorry she was injured." Grin said.

"I'm alright Grin. I just wish we could talk to her."

"Alright Reni, I'm gonna slide this cast onto your arm slowly." Mallory said.

The young woman winced as the redhead did so, Tanya wrapping a light bandage around her torso. They then helped her into a loose white tank top.

"How are your ribs?" Tanya asked.

"A little sore but not too much. I should be fine soon, thank you."

"Mind telling us what happened out there? What was with the sparkling barrier?"

Reni furrowed her brow before sighing.

"Too be honest Im not even one hundred percent sure myself Mallie..."

The three women froze, eyes widening.

"What did you call me?" Mallory almost whispered.

Reni winced, clutching at her head.

"I don't...know. But the voice...she's screaming..."

"What does she want?" Tanya couldn't help but ask.

"...time to heal." A soft voice answered from Reni.

"That voice..." Mallory murmured.

"Give me the room to myself. When the glow disappears I can explain everything."

"If that's what you request we'll try." Tanya said.

Reni opened a pained eye, the iris changing back and forth from blue and gold.

"Thank you."

(Present time)

She was under a thin white sheet but she was wearing a soft purple silk shirt. Soft cream colored feathers cover her body, soft auburn hair down in soft waves framing her face, her bill small. There was even a small light pink flower clippie resting on the left side of her head. the crystal-like barrier surrounded the entire bed, shimmering rainbow colors as it reflected off the lights.

"What in the world of hockey is going on?" Duke asked.

"This is why I asked you to wait. Reni is regaining her memories because of the attack." Tanya explained.

"But she's been attacked before."

"It must be because of me."

The group turned to Nosedive as the teen moved forward.

"When we were kids, Serena was bullied a lot. I protected her once so her mind must of returned the favor."

"That's insane. Princess Serenity never left the castle unguarded." Mallory shot back.

"Yes she has."

They turned to Wildwing, who looked pale against his white feathers.

"Let me guess: you know because..." Duke started.

"Because she always came to see me."

"We had to have been about eight or nine. The royal family had been taking their daily stroll and came upon our neighborhood hockey game. The king had joined us when a known criminal rushed at Serena..."

"Of course I body slammed the guy into a wall!" Nosedive interrupted.

The team glared at him as Wildwing continued.

"After that Serena had taken an interest in hockey. Even as a kid, she was figure skater but she wanted to learn. So every day the guard would bring her down to play with us."

Wildwing's smile turned saddening as he looked to the window.

"It was about three years later we learned Serena had a gift."

"The gift of magic I remember hearing about that. It was the biggest news on Puckworld." Duke responded.

"She started her healing with Master Tai Quack Do. I remember seeing the two of them meditating." Grin noted.

"And a few days later I started my cadet training." Mallory added.

"I was called up for security and protection unit." Tanya finished.

"Did you know her Duke?" Grin asked.

The former thief was silent before answering.

"When I was part of the Brotherhood of the Blade, I used to see her sneaking around alleyways and hand out food to the unfortunate. She knew I was watching but she ignored me..."

He looked up at the team.

"I even thought I saw her use magic once."

"But the princess doesn't have magic, only healing with herbs." Mallory defended.

"Then how do you explain this?" Duke responded, gesturing to the barrier as it disappeared.

The team watched in shock as duck became human.

"Guess we're about to find out." Tanya said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: So was anyone expecting that? Anyways, Reni is now Rini just in case you guys haven't figured it out.


	9. Chapter 9

_The pain was unbearable but she needed to wait..._

 _No._

 _She was tired of waiting. Tired of the pain and suffering. She needed to find him...She needed to tell him..._

"Serena it's ok. I'm right here."

 _That voice...it was him!_

"...Wild...wing..."

"It's me Rini, rest, you're safe."

"...no...i need to..."

"Rest."

She cracked an eye open to reveal dark almond eyes gazing down at her.

"Rest Rini. I'm right here."

She gave a painful smile and feel back into the darkness of sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All this time she's been right here...as a human." Duke said.

"I know this is crazy but I can't find any rational explanation...I'm totally lost for words." Tanya said.

"It's totally magical man." Nosedive commented.

Most of the team chose to ignore his remark and focus on their leader, who was staring off into the distance.

"Something is troubling you." Grin said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand it. Serena would've contracted me if she was in danger." Wildwing noted.

"Even if she was, she lost her memories. Maybe that's why she couldn't." Nosedive noted.

"But why go through all the trouble, even look human?" Mallory asked.

"I doubt she would've known we'd be on this planet. That in itself is an interesting question." Tanya stated.

"...Dragaunus..."

They turned to see blue-gold eyes squinted at them.

"Rini, you in there?" Nosedive aske.d

"I'm here Dive. Very weak...but here."

"can you explain what's going on your highness?" Duke asked.

"Nosedive being attacked. It must've triggered a spark to help."

Rini tried to lean up, only for Wildwing to gently push her back down.

"Rest for now Rini. You can tell us tomorrow."

She gave him a soft smile as her eyes closed.

"Thanks Wing."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The smell of mint had her squinting an eye open to find Nosedive sitting in a chair reading an action comic, two hot cups of tea resting on the table next to her.

"Dive..."

The blonde looked up with a soft smile.

"I figured the smell would've woken you up..."

He wrinkled his beak.

"I dunno how you two drink that stuff."

Rini frowned.

"Two? Who-"

He gestured to the right. She followed his gaze to find Wildwing asleep on the couch in front of her bed across the room.

"We tried to get him to go to bed but he refused. He actually feel asleep in this chair but Grin moved him over there."

Rini gave a soft smile, shaking her head.

"He never sleeps in a bed like a normal duck."

Her smile faded as she glanced down at her hands...her human hands.

"Rini, what's going on? Why didn't you contact us?"

She looked back up at Nosedive and then over to see Wildwing, now awake, whose gaze linked to her own.

"That's just it Dive...I really don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wildwing had called a meeting of the team in the main room of Headquarters so Phil volunteered for watching Rini while they talked. The young duck-turned-human sat up in her bed, sipping her herbal tea, while the manager seemed to be debating on what to say.

"You know you can ask me anything Phil. I'll answer the best way i can." Rini started.

"So you aren't under any mind control to mess with my team right?"

Rini shook her head while Phil released a sigh.

"Oh good...so you're actually a duck huh?"

"Just imagine me with cream feathers and a bill."

Phil cocked his head to the side to do so and smiled.

"You're a beautiful duck..." he blushed. "...not saying you aren't as a human."

Rini gave a small giggle.

"It's ok. I understand."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Dragaunus has shrunk half the team before, but doing this..."

"I don't think he did this."

Phil blinked and faced the young woman who looked to be in deep thought. She raised up her right hand and clench a fist before letting her eyes go wide.

"I think I did this to myself."

"Well you did have a barrier around you when you slept. You were even back to yourself as well."

Rini faced him, eyes still wide.

"Barrier?"

"Yeah. Really sparkly, uh, crystal white with rainbow lights."

"A healing circle? I didn't think I knew that one yet."

The two jumped when Rini clenched her fist and a bright light enveloped the room.

"What the!" Phil shouted.

The team suddenly charged into the room to find the familiar crystal yellow barrier around a frightened Rini.

"What happened?" Mallory demanded.

"She just panicked and then this!" Phil countered.

"Lady Serena, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you." Grin softly spoke.

Rini's barrier dropped and she rushed into Wildwing's arms, sobbing and murmuring into his chest.

"What's she saying?" Tanya asked.

"Power...Dragaunus is after her power." Wildwing answered.


	10. Chapter 10

After calming Rini down and making her sip on water to calm her hiccups, the team and Phil gathered in the living room to continue their talk.

"Are you feeling better your highness?" Duke asked.

Rini nodded and handing her cup to Nosedive, who sat to her left, before leaning to rest her head on Wildwing's shoulder to her right.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry everyone but with my memories slowly returning so is my powers."

She sighed.

"I feel like I'm having to relearn everything all over again."

"That would make sense. Any simple task could trigger a new memory and thus a new power...I uh thank you should just relax and take it easy these next few days." Tanya advised.

"I hate to ask but have you regained anything new?" Mallory asked.

"A few things came back while I slept...and I have a pretty good idea how I got here."

The team seemed to tense up as Rini leaned forwards, taking a deep breath to begin.

"I remember the day Canard had decided to go on the mission to invade Dragaunus' lair. I had a bad feeling about it but he told me not to worry, that he was going to recruit you, Wildwing, to help."

"But i never knew you'd been taken into hiding in Resistance headquarters." Wildwing responded.

"Only a select few knew. Canard didn't want to chance the wrong people knowing my whereabouts."

A saddened look came to her eyes.

"I remember seeing the Aerowing go after the Raptor into the vortex and then nothing. We all feared the worst."

"So how did you land on Earth? And as a human?" Nosedive asked.

"Professor Featherford from the university was able to tap into the Aerowing's tracking signature. When we locked onto its location, we were able to put two and two together. but being in another dimension was a risky trip so we were gathering a team to make the trip to bring you all home."

She squinted her eyes in concentration.

"Easy Rini, more will come to you." Wildwing cautioned.

"Two days before the launch, a portal appeared and Dragaunus' goons showed up. The old one, Wraith, he started demanding I come with him."

"Do you know why?" Mallory asked.

"Something about my power could draw...something out."

She sighed.

"Sorry that's all I have for now."

"That's good enough. More will come to you as you continue normal routines. Like rest! Rest is good." Tanya stated.

"I have to break it to you boobs but we have a game tonight and no practice has gone on." Phil advised.

"Go ahead guys. I'll watch with Phil." Rini said.

"Alright but if you get tired, rest like Tanya said." Wildwing stated.

"Yes sir captain sir." Rini replied with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She sat on the bench, sipping hot tea while the team practiced. She could hear Phil several rows back making deal about promotions. She giggled at his antics and watched Nosedive get the puck past Dukes' defense, only for Wildwing to catch his shot with ease. A short memory of seeing that same catch from a young Wildwing came to mind and she let the smile come to her face. Finishing her tea, she stood and moved up the stairs to sit next to the manager. Phil ended his conversation and turned to the young woman with a raised brow.

"Everything alright Rini?"

"I want to try and skate during the intermission tonight."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Phil held up his hands in a defensive posture.

"I really don't want you hurt anymore."

Rini nodded with a bright smile.

"I'm positive Phil. I'm almost one hundred percent healed."

Phil seemed to think about it before replying.

"Let's let a doctor check you out first before I allow you on the rink."

"So Tanya gives the ok and -"

"A human doctor."

Rini faced the man with wide blinking eyes.

"But I'm..."

"I know you're a duck but to everyone you look like a human right now."

"Yes...I supposed you're right."

"Let me get you a check up and then we go from there."

"Let's go now. I'll even let you talk me into a photo shoot."

Phil grinned, seeing dollar signs.

"Well now that you mention it...I do have something for you."

The two stood and started up the stairs.

Meanwhile, the team had stopped to watch the conversation above.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mallory asked.

"Probably trying to get her to do some crazy stuff." Nosedive commented.

"Hopefully nothing too crazy. She still needs to rest and recover her strength." Duke noted.

"I agree. Anything crazy could result in a memory trigger and even a-a spark of power." Tanya added.

"It's too late to try and catch up. As much as Phil overdoes things, he wouldn't allow Serena to go overboard. Let's wait for them to return and find out what they're up to." Wildwing concluded.

"That's honestly one of the scariest things I've ever heard you say." Grin said.

"I think we all can agree... time for a break folks!" Nosedive commented.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, this is totally weird. I've never seen Phil late for a game." Mallory said.

"Think we should call?" Tanya asked.

Wildwing shook his head.

"Negative: Phil said he wanted a human doctor to check on Serena's status before she did anymore physical activites."

"But she's a duck not human. Phil's lost his mind." Nosedive commented.

"Not according to the mask. As far as anyone's concerned, Serena is human...at least until we can break the spell that's on her. Whatever it is, it's powerful."

Bright laughter had the team facing the door as to find Phil and Serena walking in, the young woman carrying two shopping bags.

"Hey what took you guys? It's almost time for the game." Duke said.

"Sorry kiddos. Serena had a photo shoot, interview, and needed new clothes." Phil explained.

"It's my fault really. I saw a pretty dress and Phil wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Uh...so how was the doctor?" Wildwing asked.

"Surprisingly good: everything's healed and she can perform tonight." Phil responded.

The team was silent before Rini smiled brightly.

"What are you guys waiting for? We got a game to win!"

The group smiled and headed out of the locker room. Wildwing moved to stand beside her.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Don't worry Wing. PLay and kick some tail feathers."

The young mallard was silent for a moment before he blinked, looking down to find Serena holding him in a tight hug. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I'll be right on the bench watching."

He let a smile come to his face before placing his mask on.

"Let's do this then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Serena cheered along with Phil and she felt so at ease.

This planet, Earth, wasn't so bad after all it seemed. And while she was glad the planet had been treating her friends with care, Dragaunus was still a threat that needed to be taken care of. Especially with her memories still not all in tact, she had no way of knowing what exactly he wanted her power for. So far, all she knew was how to heal herself and put up a barrier. What use would that be to him? As much as she was dying to know, she wasn't about to just walk up to him to find out. She'd erased her memories for a reason.

She must of been thinking hard because she felt a tap on her shoulder to find Phil sitting beside her.

"You better go get ready kiddo. It's almost time for your performance."

She nodded and moved to head to the locker room to change. She tried hard not to think about it as she did so but it helped when the team walked into said room.

"Hey hey baby girl! Look who's rocking the fashion!" Nosedive commented on her light purple and white dress.

A light blush came her face as she waved him off.

"Whatever Dive."

"You ready to go?" Mallory asked.

She nodded and moved to head out, but a siren had the room moving to wrist communicators.

"Trouble outside an old power plant." Tanya explained.

"Go guys. I'll make my show short and be in front of Drake One in no time." Rini said.

Phil nodded in agreement and the team headed to the elevator. Serena looked down at the floor, only for Phil to grab her attention.

"They'll be fine. Let's get you on the ice."

Serena nodded and allow him to lead her out of the locker room. Maybe it was time to look back into her journal again. Hopefully she could get some clues if she re-read it again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Migrator pulled up the old power plant to see Dr. Droid running inside.

"Let's make this quick. I don't like leaving Serena alone." Wildwing said.

"Well she technically has...never mind." Tanya started.

The team exited and quickly moved inside.

"Do you ever take a rest?" Duke noted, pulling out his saber.

"Silence you inferior aquatic subspecies! I've heard you have a very interesting specimen. Now hand it over!" Droid demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about but we don't have time to chat!" Mallory called out.

The team quickly rushed to take the robot man and his goons down. They did just that and the man's head glided over to float above them.

"I'll have that ultimate power!"

He then flew away and disappeared into the night sky.

"What the heck was he talking about?" Duke asked.

"I'm honestly scared to find out." Tanya noted.

"Perhaps it is best if we head back." Grin added.

"I agree, we'll worry about it late." Wildwing finished.

"Yeah man! I don't want to miss Rini's show!" Nosedive added.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A deep rumble had fumes of smoke rising into the air.

"That metal head is going to ruin everything!" Seige said.

"Having Dr. Droid as bait is proving to be quite a challenge." Wraith noted, leaning on his staff.

"Perhaps you're correct. But we need to draw her out..."

Dragaunus was silent for a moment.

"We must be patient...for now."

Chameleon chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"This outta be good."


	12. Chapter 12

Phil was spacing back and forth in the locker room when the team arrived via elevator. The manager gave a sigh of relief before flopping onto one of the benches.

"Everything alright Phil? Where's Serena?" Wildwing questioned.

"Uh...just one question fellas. Can you guys perform magic?"

The team looked at each other in confusion before simultaneously shaking their heads.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

Phil gestured to the doors and the team moved to open them to find Serena performing on the ice. But the interesting thing was the fireworks being shot out of her hands. the audience was going wild about the performance. Serena finally finished with a loud pop of bright lights, the entire crowd standing in applause. The young woman bowed to all sides, skating forward to accept some flowers, and then skating over to the ducks, her face flush with happiness.

"Now I know you have some memories." Mallory noted.

She nodded in excitement.

"I have so much to tell you after the game!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you have your memories back?" Nosedive asked.

"It was so crazy. One minute I'm looking around at the crowd, the next I'm seeing fireworks in my head. Then I'm literally shooting them...and I know I did that as a child." Serena explained.

"It's true. You used to perform little tricks for younger children all the time. It was something you did to make you smile." Tanya noted.

"Yes, and I have all my memories of my childhood now...at least up until planning to come get you all, the day Wraith showed up to be precise."

"Did the memory of what he wanted you for come?" Duke asked.

Serena's smile fell as she shook her head.

"No...I'm afraid that is still not within my grasp. As is why I look human."

"Have you checked your journal just to make sure?" Wildwing mentioned.

Serena frowned.

"Actually...no. I never thought about that but I can go check.

"Let's allow your mind to rest for now. Now that your powers are unlocked, maybe it will come to you while you sleep." Grin advised.

"The big question now is how did Doctor Crazy learn about you?" Nosedive wondered.

"Unless Doctor Droid and Dragaunus are teaming up. It would make since for Dragaunus to use him but then again Droid might even turn on him." Tanya noted.

"Let's all get some rest. We've earned it especially with our wins." Wildwing concluded.

The teamed agreed and everyone moved to the elevator to head downstairs. The leader watched his best friend stay behind, looking like she'd caught her hand in the cookie jar.

"Everything alright Serena?"

The young woman jumped, eyes wide, before calming herself with a shy smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened Wing. I just got so excited I guess I forgot control."

"It's okay Rini. I'm pretty sure the humans couldn't tell the difference."

He led her to the elevator and the two descended down to Headquarters, entering to find the living room slash Op room empty and quiet.

"Are you sure you don't mind me still taking your bunk? I can help finish my room you know." Serena asked.

"No, you still take it. Tanya finally got the springs fixed on the pullout."

Serena pouted with a slight frown but Wildwing held up a hand to silence her.

"You take the shower. I'll use the one down the hallway."

After making sure she was safely in their room, he did just as he said he was going to do. She moved to grab a large shirt, shorts and underwear, heading into the private bathroom. Even after almost two months of living with the team, she still felt weird not having her own room. but she could understand Wildwing's hesitation of keeping her so close.

She started the hot water and began to strip, placing her dirty costume in her hamper. Looking in the mirror, she frowned at seeing the beautiful but human young woman staring back. **Why couldn't she figure out the mystery of the spell?** She definitely knew it was a powerful spell, one that she shouldn't have been able to accomplish but had. **Had Dragaunus coming after her powers have something to do with her using such a dangerous spell?**

Shaking her head, she moved under the hot water, grabbing her shampoo bottle in the process. As much as she thought about it, for the life of her, the reasoning behind it was the one thing she couldn't remember. And as much as she hated it, she was getting frustrated beyond belief. Quickly washing her hair and body, she reached for the bottle to scrub at her face. The smell of mint in the face wash had her reminiscing about when she was younger on Puckworld. She used to watch her mother make homemade remedies out of fresh plants, herbs, and spices. A smile came to her face as she turned off the water, wrapping a towel around her body, and stepped out to stand in front of the steam-covered mirror. Wiping a hand across the mirror to clear the fog off, she gasped.

Wide blue eyes stared in shock out of a duck face, auburn waves falling over cream-feathered shoulders.

 **SHE WAS BACK!**

Serena screamed in excitement and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Wildwing! Wing look!"

She froze upon seeing said duck turn to face her, shirtless and sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He froze, small towel in hand, to the side of his head, eyes traveling up and down her towel clad body.

Oops.


	13. Chapter 13

A small line of smoke exited from his nostrils as he traveled down the long hallway to find Wraith in a meditating pose, eyes closed.

"Have you found it?"

"Patience my lord. I will find the crystal."

"And the girl?"

Wraith opened his eyes and faced the red lizard before him.

"Still with the ducks...but I felt her powers spike. Something must of happened..."

"Then we'll allow the ducks to do all the work as planned. Well done Wraith, keep an eye on her."

"As you wish Lord Dragaunus."

The overlord left the old dragon alone once more, heading back down the hallway, deep in thought. As much as he hated using magic over technology, this time is was becoming quite useful. But with the girl's powers uncontrollable, she wouldn't be able to find the crystal. He needed to find a way to speed up the process for his own gain.

A smile came to his lips.

Perhaps it was time to call in some old favors of his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two teen ducks stood staring at each other, faces turning red, before both jumping and facing away from each other with simultaneous "Sorry!" Serena clutched at her towel, hair falling over her face.

"I'm so sorry Wing."

"No no it's ok."

He dared a glance before facing away, rubbing at the back of his head.

"So you're back again..."

"Y-yeah. I don't know how but for now y-yes."

It was silent as Serena began to slink back to the bathroom.

"Give me a moment please."

"Uh yeah...yeah..."

She quickly shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh of relief. Holding the towel tight to her body, she laid the other hand over her fast beating heart. Well that certainly was as awkward as it could get with your crush. Her eyes widened in realization. Had he noticed? She quickly threw on her underwear and changed into her long shirt and shorts, opening the door a crack.

"Uh...Wing..."

"It's ok Rini."

Pushing the door open, she slid out before shutting and leaning against it. Wildwing was sitting on the pull-out couch bed.

"I'm glad you're back."

She looked up, eyes wide, to see him smiling. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, it's nice to be in my feathers again."

Her smile faded a little.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, there was the smell of my face wash I guess..." Her eyes widened. "...the mint."

"Oh yeah, you always had the smell of mint around you."

"I had a memory of my mom crushing mint. That must of triggered the change."

She took a deep breath, moving to collapse onto the bed, raising up an arm to gaze at beautiful cream feathers.

"The new question is how long will the change last?"

She turned to face him, hair falling over an eye.

"do you think once I have my memories we can all go home?"

He took a moment before answering.

"I don't even know how we can to be honest."

She leaned up to grab the worn book off the table next to the bed.

"Maybe it's time we finally look in this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nosedive yawned, rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Why am I awake again bro?"

"It's my fault really; I had a break through."

The team turned so see Serena standing in the doorway and smiles broke out. The cream duck walked over to sit between the Flashblade brothers with a bright smile. She then proceeded to explain what had happened in the shower.

"Who would've thought mint would've been a trigger? But I'm glad you're back to normal." Mallory said.

Seren'a smile faded as Wildwing continued the conversation.

"Now that Serena has regained more memories, we think that she'll be able to find out more by going through the journal."

"But we can't open it. It's locked remember? Even I can't open it given the chance." Duke stated.

Serena's smile returned.

"That's because you didn't have my feather."

The young teen moved to pluck a cream feather and place the quill into the lock. A pale crystal light brightened the lock before it clicked open. The team watched in awe as Serena pulled back the leather clasp to reveal blank pages.

"Uh...I don't think those are helpful Rini." Nosedive commented.

The princess frowned slightly before a small smile returned to her bill. Taking her plucked feather, she placed the quill to the page. Beautiful calligraphy began to appear, starting in pink into purple and finally finishing in black. There were even small sketches starting to appear. She moved to the beginning and began to read, eyes flashing across the pages and lips moving. The team waited patiently to her to come to a stopping point. when she finally did in the middle, she looked up with teary wide eyes.

"What is it Rini?" Wildwing asked.

"He isn't just after me..."

"What is troubling you?" Grin asked.

"Dragaunus is after the ultimate Puckian power."

She stood and moved away from the group.

"The Citronian Crystal?" Mallory asked.

"Yes."

She faced the group, clutching the journal to her body.

"And I'm the key to finding it."


	14. Chapter 14

Serena woke early to find herself once again human. Not wanting to wake Wildwing, she quietly exited the room and grudgingly made her way to the kitchen. She was quite surprised to find Grin's giant form sitting at the small kitchen island, sipping hot tea. There was a faint smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"You're up early."

The goliath duck turned calm eyes to the young woman.

"I sensed unease in the air and now you've entered the room. It is not a coincidence this is the conclusion."

Serena sighed.

"You are correct: I'm afraid that unease you sense is my predicament you now see before you."

Grin raised a brow.

"I see no predicament, only that you are now human."

Serena moved to pour herself a cup of coffee with a sigh.

"That is the predicament. I don't understand Grin: any memory triggers the change but every morning I find I'm human again."

"As Master Tai Quack Do would say..."

"Why are you in a hurry? You have the patience of a rabbit geez." The two quoted simultaneously.

They then shared a smile and small laughter as she moved to sit at the island.

"Perhaps you are correct. I'll keep looking at my journal for clues."

Her smile faded around the edges, staring into her coffee.

"There is a human saying 'A penny for your thoughts'."

She looked up at Grin who held a small smile.

"Do not allow others to change your thoughts. We will find your answers and then we can go home."

She nodded, taking a sip.

Duke and Tanya appeared in the doorway, followed by a sweaty Mallory and a sleepy Nosedive.

"Good morning everyone." Serena chirped with a smile.

"Good morning your highness." Duke stated, moving to the fridge.

"You're back to human again?" Mallory said with a frown.

"Duke, please, call me Serena. And yes Mallie, it would seem as if that memory wasn't strong enough to break the spell."

Serena moved to whip up some pancakes, placing fresh orange juice in front of a sleeping Nosedive.

"Did you find anything else?" Mallory asked, gulping down a glass of water.

"I haven't checked again but I will after breakfast." Serena noted, pouring more mix into another skillet.

"If you need any help, please let me know."

"I will thank you."

"Lady Serena do you mind helping me with a small little project I've been working on? I think with the right chemical combination I can..." Tanya started.

"No way Tanya." Wildwing interrupted as he entered the kitchen. "The last thing we need is a pink-haired princess."

The team laughed and Tanya shrugged. The leader and princess shared a glance and she smiled bright.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She sat curled up in one of the chairs in the arena watching the ducks practice, her open journal in her lap. So far nothing she read was really helpful. Of course the more she read the more memories came. But none of them were the memories she needed. Nothing sparked an idea of where the Citronian Crystal lay. A whoop had her looking up to see Nosedive steal the puck from Dive and rush off to try to score against his brother. Knowing the outcome, she glanced back down and started at the beginning of the journal.

 _'Momma says writing in this will preserve memories so this is what I'm going to do. Today these nice ducks saved Poppa from a mean person. Nosedive and Canard hit the mean man with their hockey sticks while Wildwing jumped in front of me. Poppa called them heroes and now we get to go play with them anytime I want. I'm so excited to have more friends other than the ladies that help me every day._

 _Lady Serena, age 8'_

She smiled as the memory replayed in her mind and turned a few pages to continue on.

 _'Today was the first day I got to play hockey without guards to watch me. That's right: I've snuck out of the palace again. I know I shouldn't but I truly believe that momma knows. I even believe a few of the guards do as well. But in such a peaceful world and even with the vigilantes running around it is still okay for me to be alone. Canard thinks I'm doing good and Dive thinks girls shouldn't play. But Wildwing wants me to learn. I'm so glad he's my new best friend...but don't tell Dive. Lady Serena, age 13'_

She giggled to herself and turned a few more pages.

 _"So...I know this is silly...but writing this out instead of speaking it seems to be the only way I can do this. Momma says sometimes just saying or writing it to yourself helps you have the courage to finally say it out loud. And even though I'm young, the feeling deep inside can only be explained in one sentence: I'm in love with my best friend Wildwing Flashblade. Lady Serena, age 16.'_

Face bright red, she yelped and fell out of the chair onto the floor. The team all skid to a half, turning to where she'd fallen.

"Hey you Rini! What's with the yelp fest?" Nosedive asked.

"Is everything okay up there?" Duke asked.

"Yes yes I'm okay! Just had a flashback." Serena replied, scrambling for her journal.

'Is it a good or bad thing?" Wildwing asked.

It was silent before Serena stood and eyes widened. She looked down at the beautiful cream colored feathers covering her arms and looked up with a bright smile.

"very good actually."


	15. Chapter 15

She walked down the road quickly, and into the comic shop. Shutting the door, she removed the hood of her jacket and shook her head to release her hair from the loose bun.

"Her Serena! Looking rickettsia I see." Thrash exclaimed.

The young woman smiled with a nod of her head.

"Yes I had another flashback that triggered the change."

"Ooohh was it a knarley one or lame?"

The two moved to sit at one of the tables near the back of the store.

"Lame Thrash, more of a Mookie story this time."

"Yo, I totally heard my name." Mookie stated, entering from another room.

"Say no more the Thrashman has the store covered."

Rolling her eyes, Mookie festered for Serena to follow her into a back room. Inside was meant to be Mookie's private room. The punk rockets had paintings sitting around drying and soft rock music playing in the background. She moved to grab a drink from the mini fridge, while Serena sat down at the small table, removing her jacket and laying it over the back of the chair.

"So girlie what's with the sudden flip of species?"

Serena sighed and re-encountered what had happened earlier, accepting the water bottle Mookie offered. The purplette listened intentively before whistling in amazement.

"Dang girlie-girl. You got it bad!"

The Princess nodded before brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yes I can't keep my heart from beating so fast just thinking about it. Wha do I do?"

Mookie popped the top of her energy drink.

"Like I'd totally tell him. It's gonna be freaky awkward if you dont."

"I'm afraid it's already awkward. I'm not sure he has taken any of the hints you've suggested. The girly hair flip and batting my eyes seems to be useless."

Mookie took a sip of her rockstar before thinking.

"Well it sounds like he got a hint if he was as red as you were..."

She snapped her fingers with a smile.

"Maybe it was seeing you as a duckette again!"

Serena took a tip of her water.

"It could be. I mean he's been here on Earth a little over a year now and before that it has been a year."

Mookie's eyes widened.

"So almost three years? Wow, I think I'd go crazy if I went a day without Thrash. He's by best friend."

Serena bored and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"I far I may have a problem telling him."

Mookie raised a brow when a knock came at the door.

"Lady Serena, are you in there?" Mallory's voice came.

Mookie pointed at the door and Serena nodded.

"Coming Mallory."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everything alright?"

he looked up to find his brother standing before him with concerned eyes. He shrugged and stared back at the ice.

"Well I know something's bothering you so spill bro."

Wildwing shrugged and Nosedive sighed in frustration.

"Something happened between you and Rini.

Wildwing's eyes widened as he face his brother's grinning face.

"Well spill the juicy details man! You don't know how long I've waited for this epic moment!"

"Nothing happened Dive. I was just shocked when she became normal again."

He then quickly few conferee what had happened, keeping it as innocent sounding as possible. Nosedive grimaced.

"I hate you guys keep saying normal. There's nothing wrong with Rini's human form. You guys make it sound like a curse when she was just trying to protect herself from lizard man and his goons."

Wildwing gave his brother a hurt look.

"I don't mean for it to sound that way..."

"Just be easy around Rini bro. I seriously think everything going on is messing with her mind man."

The leader was silent for a moment before responding.

"I'll talk to her and apologize."

"Forgive my interruption."

The two turns to see Grin.

"I was wondering if either of you had seen Lady Serena. She has missed mediation with me today."

"I knows he headed to the comic shop to talk to Mookie about two hours ago." Nosedive replied.

"Hey anyone seen Mallory? She was supposed to help Tanya with the Migratory." Duke asked walking up.

"I saw her leave about an hour ago." Grin replied.

"Let's had back down and see what's up." Wildwing said.

The boys headed down the elevator and exited to see Tanya between a human Serena and Mallory, the two arguing.

"You can't just leave by yourself." Mallory was saying.

"And why not? I've almost got all my powers under complete control. I don't need a babysitter." Serena defended.

"Exactly! That's what Dragaunus is waiting for! You having all of you powers and being alone is al it takes for him to come after you."

"I can defend myself! That's why everyone has been training me."

"You're the princess of Puckworld, a valuable asset to getting us home."

"And as your princess I demand you to back down..."

"Not going to happen."

"Uh guys is this really necessary?" Tanya asked.

"So you're disobeying my order?" Serena asked.

"Until you're completely safe yes I am."

"Then I'll solve it: I'm not princess anymore."

The team watched with wide eyes as a human Serena rushed out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Any luck finding her Tanya?"

The tech wiz jumped upon hearing her name to see Wildwing standing behind her.

"That's a negative. Her wrist communicator is still offline."

She turned back to typing on Drake One's keyboard.

"With the duckcycles still here, I can't track her movements either."

Grin, Duke, and Mallory exited the elevator.

"Wherever she is, she's not at any of our usual places." Grin noted.

"We've shown both pictures but no one's seen Serena." Duke added.

"This is ridiculous. She's acting like a child." Mallory said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have treated her like one we wouldn't be in this mess." Duke shot back.

"We have a duty to protect her!"

"That's why we trained her Mallory! We can't always be there!"

"Enough!" Wildwing said, flipping open his communicator.

"Nosedive, report."

 _ **"That's a big ne-ga-tive at the mall bro. I'm at the comic shop updating Mookie and Trash."**_

 _*At the comic shop*_

 ** _"Tell them thanks for the help and get back here soon baby bro. Looks like we'll have to start out of the city."_**

"Will do bro. Dive is out."

Nosedive shut his communicator and shared a sigh with the two shop owners.

"Well...that should keep them away for awhile."

He cracked open the door to see Serena facing the wall on the pull out bed.

"Rini, they won't come looking now."

It was silent before a soft, cracking voice replied.

"...thanks Dive."

"You sure this is what you want? You've been away for two days now."

"I've positive Dive."

Nosedive waited for her to turn to face him but when she didn't he let the sadness fall to his expression.

"Alright...I'll come check on you later on this afternoon."

He silently shut the door and face the two equally saddened shop owners.

"Like is she gonna be okay?" Thrash asked.

Nosedive shook his head and the three headed to the front of the store.

"Rini's always been a ray of light but with her brightness gone...I don't know man." Nosedive commented.

He looked back down the hallways, but turned to find Thrash's hand on his shoulder.

"Go home man. We got her."

The teen duck nodded, leaving the shop with sunken shoulders.

"Crazy seeing Dive like this." Thrash noted.

"Uber crash man." Mookie replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wildwing felt like the world was ending. Two days had turned to three...to four...and finally a week rolled around.

Still no sign of Serena.

Now he had a pretty good idea Serena was wiping memories of people who saw her. heck, even Captain Klegghorn was having trouble remembering.

And it was all driving him insane.

So insane, he couldn't even focus in practice, shots just flying past him. But even with Phil putting out a missing persons, as long as Serena didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to.

 **But all because of a fight with Mallory?**

Surely that couldn't be the reason why. Something else must be wrong. But how could he find her to find out?"

Calling practice to an end, he quickly changed and headed down to his room. Opening the door, he was met with a small package on his bed. Removing his mask, he raised a brow and carefully moved over to see his name written on the front in beautiful, yet familiar handwriting. He moved to open the package to find a letter with an old puck and wilted flower.

 _'Wildwing,_

 _I'm so sorry to cause you and the team pain. I don't mean to stay away from you all but Mallory is right. As long as Dragaunus is after me, I'm nothing useful to you all. Once I can find the Citronian Crystal I'll return back and take us all home._

 _There's also another reason why I left. I know you're my best friend Wing...and I fear that Dragaunus might use that against you...but I need you to know that I have feelings for you Wildwing. I have for the longest time. It's okay if you don't return those feelings, and I know I'm being silly, but I just wanted you to know. I'll be okay so don't worry about me._

 _Serena'_

"She didn't want to tell you face-to-face I'm guessing."

Wildwing looked up to see Nosedive leaning against the doorway.

"That's why I've been trying to tell you. I'm not as dumb as I act." Nosedive finished.

"Where is she Dive? I have to tell her...she needs to come home."

The blonde shook his head sadly.

"Wish I could tell you bro: she wiped my memory I think."

 _*With Serena*_

The look on Wildwing's face was heartbreaking but she knew it was going to be okay. Waving her hand over the image in the air, she turned to see Thrash and Mookie with a small smile.

"Let's get back to work please."

"Sounds good girlfriend." Mookie repiled.

"Where to now girlie-girl." Trashed asked.

The three looked down at the map marked with small red 'X's.

"Downtown...in the forest."


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks went by as the team tried to focus on every day routines and the occasional bad guy. Mallory had apologized a thousand times over and had made it her sole purpose to find Serena but Wildwing decided that it was unnecessary to chase after her. For almost every day he received a letter on his bed from said princess, updating the team on her progress on find the Citronian Crystal. There were nights Nosedive would go to check in on his brother and find the white drake reading through Serena's journal, a smile on his bill.

However one particular even, the blonde teen entered his room to find an envelope on his pillow, his name written in familiar handwriting. Opening the envelope carefully, he found a small car with four simple words:

 _'I need your help.'_

Blinking, Nosedive let a small smirk come across his bill. Serena had given him his memories.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He found her lying on the grass in the park, staring up at the clear night sky. Plopping to the ground next to her, he laid back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Cool night sky for Earth huh?"

At her silence, he turned to see her human face tear-stained.

"You know...having an awesome team of six pretty righteous ducks helping you look might make things easier for you..."

"I've done something terrible Dive."

The blond leaned up to cock his head in confusion.

"Rini, you've totally lost me girlfriend."

"Somehow we knew you would be."

Nosedive scrambled to his feet, blaster in hand and anger in his eyes.

"Dragaunus."

The giant red dragon chuckled as he stepped out from behind the tree not far from the two.

"Relax my young feathered friend...your little princess has called me here."

"Rini?"

The young woman stood, wiping the glass from her dress before placing a hand to Dive's shoulder.

"Easy Dive, it's alright."

She faced the red foe with a calm demeanor.

"I did call you here Dragaunus that's correct. I have an interesting proposition for you...one that inquires an interesting piece of power."

Dragaunus was silent before answering, "I'm listening."

"It's quite simple really my lord: you leave Earth and Puckworld alone for all of time...and I agree to give you power to rule all: The Citronian Crystal."


	18. Chapter 18

A buzzing on his wrist had Wildwing halting practice to give a sigh of relief upon seeing Nosedive's face staring back at him.

"Dive, where have you been?"

 ** _"You need to get down here quick bro, as in pronto."_**

The team gathered around their leader to see the blonde duck as well.

"Nosedive we have practice. There's no time for comics." Mallory stated.

 ** _"It's something far more important."_**

"More than comics? Dive are y-" duke started.

 ** _"I found Serena."_**

"We're on our way." Wildwing stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Migrator pulled up to Captain Comics to see Nosedive standing outside the door at attention.

"Dive!" Wildwing called out.

The teen moved to allow them inside the store, locking the door behind them. He then gestured them to the back of the store to find Thrash and Mookie talked among themselves. The two punk rockers turned with grim faces as the team stood before them.

"How is she?" Dive asked.

"No change man: the barriers' still up and she's still out." Trash said.

"Good news is her wounds are healing nicely." Mookie added.

"Wait wounds? What's going on?" Duke asked.

"You haven't told them yet?" Mookie asked.

When Nosedive didn't answer she turned to the team.

"We've been helping Serena find the Citronian Crystal for the past week. That's why Serena's been wiping memories everywhere we go."

"She thought having us would be less noticeable until yesterday when lizard dude's goons attacked us in the forest." Thrash continued.

"Why didn't you call us?" Mallory questioned.

The two punks shared a glance before smiling.

"You should'a seen Serena fight man! All graceful-ninja like and kick butt man!" Thrash exclaimed.

"That's why I called Dive because the green one came out of nowhere. She got thrown into a mountain side pretty hard." Mookie said.

"Can we see her?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, but totally stay quiet. She needs her rest."

The purplette opened the door slowly, allowing everyone to enter the small room to find Serena on a bed, her healing barrier sparkling bright. The young princess seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"She's also managed to stay in duckette mode for the past three days...but she's also been resting as well." Thrash whispered.

"Tanya..." Wildwing started.

"I'll scan to check on her but looks like there's nothing broken. Other than a few bruises and soreness, she'll be fine is she doesn't wake and walk around." Tanya replied.

"Always over dramatic Tanya."

The team shifted their gaze to find the princess barely awake. Nosedive pushed the group back a little to give her space while Mookie helped her to sit up. It was then the team was able to see her torso and left arm bandaged up tight.

"Everyone please relax. I just woke up after all."

"We were just worried about you Rini. We're just glad you're safe." Wildwing noted.

The young woman smiled and moved to hug the white drake before her. A light blush flushed across his checks, though her hugged her close. She moved back enough to look up at him with a bright smile.

"Stop worrying Wing. I've got all my memories back."

"That's awesome news."

"That's sounds like a reason to celebrate. Let's party!" Duke noted.

"Totally. I heard there's a major rave going downtown in an old office building. Mook and I can get you guys in." Thrash stated.

"Like yeah, you guys have to experience one party before you leave." Mookie added.

"Would you be up to it my lady?" Mallory asked.

Serena looked up at Wildwing who looked deep in thought.

"What do you think Wilg? Can we?"

The leader was silence for a moment before sighing.

"Only if we all keep an eye on you Rini. You just don't over do it."

"Oh you're going too Wing." Rini said with her bright smile.

Wildwings' eyebrows raised well above his mask. Nosedive threw an arm around his brother and best friend.

"It's party time people!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege were mumbling to themselves when the door opened and Dragaunus appeared. The three became silent and watched their overlord walk past them to sit on the commanders chair of the spaceship. The red lizard then just sat there, staring off into the distance. The three quietly argued to see who should talk first. It was then the overlord laughed.

"Uh...is everything...alright my lord?" Siege stammered.

"Everything is just perfect Siege. At long last, we will return home and be rid of those retched ducks for all of eternity!"

"You have a plan boss?" Chameleon started.

"It's going according to plan. This time we wait."

The three goons looked at each other in utter confusion as Dragaunus continued to chuckle and murmur to himself.

"Yes...all according to plan..."


	19. Chapter 19

The next two weeks felt like utter calm and peace for the team as they settled back into daily life with Serena. Of course there were times of confusion when the brunette would just suddenly stop and have a blank face before blinking and apologizing, stating she was still trying to fully understand and control her powers. Wildwing finally allowed her to come and go as she pleased after having his tail feathers seriously beat in a short sparing match between the two. Her only rule was that she keep her communicator on her, being told it had an updated tracker inside just in case she couldn't get a hold of anyone. She was even allowed to go on missions if she so chose. Otherwise she sat at Drake One's helm to assist. It was made better that Wildwing had even gotten the courage to invite Serena to the fair happening down at the docks...of course the team had gone as well but then left the two on their own. It had been interesting to "interrogate" their leader after their said "date" as Nosedive had called it.

And so those two weeks passed before the team stood in their living room in human clothes, listening to Trash and Mookie explain the rules of a rave party.

"So at this rave, if a 'mosh pit' breaks out, we don't beat anyone up?" Duke asked.

"Nah man, Mook and I normally just back up and watch. The crazies are usually in those." Trash replied.

"All of the flashing lights do not sound as fun." Grin added.

"Don't worry Grin-man, there's plenty of places to lurk in the shadows away from those." Mookie suggested.

"It sounds insane man! And all the hot chicks!" Nosedive added.

"No woman in their right mind would talk to you Nosedive."

The group turned to see Mallory enter, wearing a strapless red dress, stopping at her knees. The top fit like a corset before flaring out at her hips in thick layers. She finished her look with a simple gold chain necklace, her wrist communicator and black heels.

"Now now Mallie, no need to pick on Dive."

Mallory smirked at the young woman behind her.

"Pick on is an understatement my lady."

Jaws hit the floor as Serena appeared from behind the redhead.

The princess of Puckworld was sporting a golden-brown strapless dress that fell right at her knees. The top of the dress held thousands of silver sequins that ended right at her waist. A think silver ribbon wrapped around said area to tie a small bow at her back. From there, the bottom of the dress held three shredded layers, all dancing as she walked. She had silver studs in her ears, a simple silver chain and her wrist communicator. Mallory had waved her hair, held back by a silver butterfly clip and had added silver eye shadow, mascara and clear lip gloss to her face to complete her look.

Serena smiled brightly at the group before moving over to wrap an arm around Wildwing's waist.

"What's everyone waiting for? Let's party guys!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Migrator came closer to the warehouse, the deep thumping bass could be felt. The team piled out and followed the punk rockers to the side of the building. Thrash knocked twice-one-twice before a teen who had bright pink hair opened with a smile.

"Thrash my man! And company, come on in guys!"

The group entered the sudden quiet room in awe.

"Sound proof dudes and dudettes. Thought you all could use a moment before you joined the party." The pinkette noted.

"Nice going Acester. Guys, this is Ace: head DJ here at this rave." Trash explained.

"Ace?" Mallory questioned.

"I'm good with musical tech ma'am. Best DJ this side of the country."

"Thank you for your hospitality but I believe we're ready." Wildwing noted.

"Alrighty my friends. Enjoy the rave!" Ace said with a grin, opening the door.

The ducks followed Trash and Mookie out of the room and found themselves on the second floor of the warehouse. Down below, the flashing lights and tightly packed dance floor was already in full swing. Wildwing and Serena soon found themselves alone as the team headed off in all directions. Serena smiled and took Wildwing's hand.

"Let's go too." She stated.

The leader found the courage to smile back and allow himself to be led to the dance floor.

A few hours later found the two back upstairs and alone on a balcony. The two shared a laugh upon re-accounting Nosedive sliding right into a wall trying to impress a girl.

"I'm glad we came. We all needed this." Serena said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was good to have a day without fighting someone." Wildwing replied.

"We should do this more often right?"

He looked down at his best friend with a raised brow at her bright smile.

"You and your powers of persuasion." He noted with a shake of his head.

"Hey I don't have such a power." She noted, laying her head back down on his shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment before Serena spoke again.

"Wildwing?"

"Yes Rini?"

"I want to be bold." She stated after a brief hesitation.

He looked down at her in confusion.

"But you already a-"

His eyes widened as she laid her lips on his. As she began to pull away, he quickly brought her back, both in relief.

"Awww...they're so adorbs!"

The two pulled away in shock to find Chameleon and Siege behind them, both armed.

"It makes me sick." Siege stated, holding up his blaster.

"W-what are you two doing?!" Serena stammered.

"Lord Dragaunus got tired of waiting."

Siege fired at Wildwing who toppled off the balcony in shock. As his vision faded, the last he saw was Serena being transported away.

"I'm sorry...Wildwing..."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Bro...yo Wing!"_

The leader of the ducks groaned in pain, the voices filling his ears starting to get louder.

 _"I think he's starting to regain con-con...uh waking up."_

 _"Wildwing...dude, you gotta wake up!"_

The white drake shot up, eyes wide as his gaze flashed around to find himself in the infirmary of the Pond. A sharp pain had him reaching to find his shoulder wrapped up.

"Easy there bro, you got hit pretty hard." Nosedive stated.

"Rini...where's Serena?" Wildwing winced out.

The team was silent, some looking away.

"The old lizard dude starting blowing stuff up. We caught the green scaly one and the big hulking one pulling a fighting Rini away. We then saw you hit the ground pretty hard. She looked pretty pissed, like eyes glowing pissed." Mookie explained.

"We have to find her, even if it means walking into a trap." Wildwing decided.

"Then there's only one way to do that." Duke stated with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Would you quit moving around and be still like a good little princess?!" Siege exclaimed.

Serena let out a deafening scream and body slammed against the orange colored electric wall, only to be pushed back against the other side.

"Just give us the Citronian Crystal and we'll let you go." Chameleon added.

A loud horn has the two goons looking at the wall, only to fly away upon the Migrator bursting through the metal wall of the ship. Nosedive let out a wild whoop as the ducks emerged, guns firing.

Dragaunus suddenly emerged, pulling Serena out of the cell she was in, and held her against his body, claw against her neck. The battle froze, each side separating and the team holstering their weapons.

"Now that everything is settled, I believe the princess and I have to finish our little agreement." Dragaunus said with a smile.

"Rini wouldn't make any deal with you lizard face!" Duke stated.

Serena turned her face away as Dragaunus laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't tell your little heroes. This is quite an interesting predicament you're in my dear." He stated, letting her go.

"Serena..." Wildwing started.

The young woman moved forward to stand before the white drake before turning back to the evil overlord.

"Our deal first Dragaunus or you never see the crystal."

The giant red lizard grinned before pulling out a large remote, hitting the red button at the top in the process. The group watched in utter shock as a portal to the dimensional limbo opened up and a large figure appeared. Dragaunus closed the portal as the figure staggered to stand.

"As promised, your hero is returned to you. Now as for my crystal..."

"Now Dive!" Serena called out.

The blond teen shot at Dragaunus' hand as the overlord dropped the remote in shock. The object slid to Serena as she crushed it with her hell. Dragaunus cried out in shock, eyes glowing dark with anger. Serena moved to take the Mask of Drake from Wildwing, placing over her eyes with a smile.

"No way..." Duke started.

"Time to end this." Serena started, the eyes of the mask glowing red.

She was suddenly surrounded in a bright light, causing the group to shield their eyes, hearing Dragaunus cry out in pain.

When the light disappeared, the team found themselves on the ground with the Migrator next to them, Dragaunus and his ship no longer in sight.

"What just happened?" Mallory asked.

"Looks like it worked after all."

The team looked in shock as the young man before them staggered over to them with a smiling Serena.

"I told you it would work didn't I?" Serena joked.

"I-it can't be." Tanya started.

Serena's eyes filled with tears as the figure awkwardly chuckled.

"Long time no see guys."

The figure turned to the leader of the team, who still hadn't spoke.

"No words for your best friend Wing?" The figure laughed. "And here I thought you and Rini would be dating by now."

Serena stuck her tongue out at the figure before smiling at the leader.

"Aren't you gonna welcome back Canard Wing? I did just use almost all of the crystal's power to do it."

The group suddenly cheered as they embraced as a team once again. Wildwing pulled Serena close with a bright smile, the young woman laughing.

"So the Citronian Crystal was in the mask all along?" Tanya asked.

"I hid it in the left eye when Canard and I first found the mask. I had hoped it would help enhance the masks' powers. Turns out it was helpful after all." Serena explained.

"So where did lizardman and his goons go?" Nosedive asked.

Serena's smile faded as she leaned against Wildwing.

"I traded Canard for Dragaunus' ship at the same time I transported us out...but I'm not sure I sent them to dimensional limbo."

"Hopefully, we won't have to worry about him for awhile. Let's get you and Canard home Rini, you look like you're about to pass out." Mallory offered.

Serena gave her a soft smile only for a look of shock to pass over her face as feathers became skin. She groaned in annoyance as she became human once again.

"No...just when I got my powers under control."

The team laughs as they enter the Migrator. Canard moves to sit in the extra chair as Wildwing and Tanya move to help Serena onto a bed, where she immediately passes out. Wildwing laid a kiss to her forehead with a smile before moving into the driver's seat of the vehicle.

He raised a brow at the teams' smiles, while Canard chuckles with a slap to his shoulder.

"Alright guys someone tell me where the heck we are and Wing...you got a lot to catch me up on."

Wildwing felt a light blush hit his cheeks while the team laughed.

Serena let a small smile come to her face, holding the mask close to her body. Oh yes, it felt good to have the team all back together again. It's going to be interesting to see how Phil reacts with another duck on the team.

Now if only she could remember the spell to get them all home...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

author's note: sorry i just hit you guys with all these chapters at once. But I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
